


You Should've Known

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Atherton Wing rocks to the tune of Alanis Morissette's "You Oughta Know"





	You Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No copy right infringement intended.

  
Author's notes: No copy right infringement intended.  


* * *

You Should've Known

## You Should've Known

"You Should've Known" 

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you I wish nothing but the best for you both He wasn't younger than me  
He wasn't richer than me  
Has he even been to the theater?  
He can't speak eloquently  
I bet he slurps his tea  
Congrats on you excellent taste in lovers 

Cause the pact that we made, the price I paid wasn't high Enough to hold you by my side where you belonged, no And do your other clients know  
That you spread your long legs for a browncoat And that you lied, that you lied  
Well they'll soon be told 

And I'm here to denounce you  
For the shame that you brought to me that day It's not fair that you used me  
Made me love you so only to betray  
You, you, you should've known 

You seem sorta sad, where's Mal gone to? I'm doin' great now, I thought you'd like to know Did you forget about me, there on Serenity You loved it on that flying piece of go se But you stepped beyond your place  
When you made me loose face  
And now you're reaping the fruits of your choices 

Cause the pact that we made, the price I paid wasn't high Enough to hold you by my side where you belonged, no And do your other clients know  
That you spread your long legs for a browncoat And that you lied, that you lied  
Well they'll soon be told 

And I'm here to denounce you  
For the shame that you brought to me that day It's not fair that you used me  
Made me love you so only to betray  
You, you, you should've known 

You're back where you started and no one wants you now I've blackened your name,  
Taken your fame and you know it was me  
And every time I take another whore flat on her back I'll think of you, and you'll think of me too 

And I'm hear to mock you  
Cause you destroyed my life when you walked away It's only fair that he left you  
Now you've tasted your share of shame and pain You, you, you should've known 

Author's note: Originally I was gonna do a parody of a Shakespearian sonnet, then I figured if Revears can recite classic pastoral poetry, then Atherton can go pseudo-metal.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **You Should've Known**   
Series Name:   **Valentines for Villians**   
Author:   **Phaedra**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **1k**  |  **02/15/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Inara, Other \- Atherton Wing   
Pairings:  I/M/A   
Summary:  Atherton Wing rocks to the tune of Alanis Morissette's "You Oughta Know"   
Notes:  No copy right infringement intended.   
  



End file.
